


How 6x05 should have ended

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Some gay rarl stuff, for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Basically this is how I think that rarl scene in 6x05 should have went. Instead of Ron and Carl fighting, they have a moment™ And that's all you need to know ;)





	

"Hey," Carl, the child of Rick, said while walking over to his friend Ron who was sitting all alone outside his home. 

Ron looked up from playing with his knife and gave Carl a death glare, before looking back at the ground. 

"You okay?" Carl asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ron coldly responded.

Carl sighed and stopped walking. "Well, you look really upset, and you're playing with a knife all alone." 

Ron shook his head and said, "Why do you even care?" 

"Because you're my friend?" 

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes, "If you weren't with my girlfriend twenty-four-seven maybe you would be." 

Carl furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and sadness. He was? He'd seen Enid only a few days ago, and he didn't say hi or anything. They'd only hung out once?

"I...I don't understand. I only hung out with her once," Carl stated. 

"Just go away," Ron said, "I was just fine before you came." 

Carl wanted to leave him alone. Nothing was worse than ticking off a grieving person. But something was telling him not to. 

He walked up to Ron and sat down beside him, in front of the white fence. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, while Ron still played with his knife. Carl was glad Ron didn't hate him as much as to walk away from him. 

"Look, I never got to tell you I'm sorry about your dad," Carl whispered. 

"No you're not," Ron whispered back. 

"You can hate my dad all you want, but please don't hate me. I didn't kill your dad. It's not my fault." 

Ron just shook his head and continued to stab his knife into the green grass. 

"You're scared, I get it," Carl told him, "I can tell." 

"So what if I am? My dad is dead and the guy who killed him who hasn't even been here for that long is in charge. Can you blame me?" Said Ron, a little mad. 

Carl sighed, "When he's your dad, it's a whole lot scarier. But he's not that bad once you get to know him." 

"And to be honest, you shouldn't be more scared of him than I am right now," He added. 

Ron turned to look at him. "Why?" 

Carl looked around to see if there was anyone around, then turned to Ron. 

"I can just imagine his reaction when he finds out I have a crush on another guy," he nervously laughed, smiling at Ron and blushing. 

Ron looked really confused as to why that would scare Carl more than him, and who he liked. Until he clued in. 

"O-Oh," He said, looking back at the ground, trying to hold back his smile and blushing like crazy. 

Carl laughed nervously, "Yeah..." 

"W-Why me?" Smiled Ron. 

Carl shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm glad." 

And for the first time in a while, Ron was truly happy at that moment. 

Sure, he didn't like his crush's dad. And his crush's dad killed his dad. And liking Carl meant he was kinda gay. But he didn't care. He loved him anyway. 

He sat up and faced Carl with a smile. "I like you too." 

The two boys sat there blushing and smiling at each other, and they didn't even realize they were leaning towards each other, until their faces were centimetres away. 

Their faces went serious, and both of their eyes went back and fourth from the other's lips and eyes. 

Ron had only ever kissed Enid, maybe once or twice, so he was somewhat experienced, but still nervous. Carl on the other hand, has never kissed anyone, and was so nervous he was almost shaking. 

But when their lips collided, everything seemed to fade away, the butterflies in both of their stomachs, the sound of the walkers, and it almost felt like nothing could go wrong in the world anymore.


End file.
